Luna's Adventures in Wonderland
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: Luna was so, so, bored that one Summer day.
1. Chapter 1

_Luna's Adventures in Wonderland_

_one_

Luna Gaiman believed the sun was trying to kill her. Perhaps it was mad that she wasn't having fun on a summer day as this and she was practically bored to death. Her tycoon of a father was overseas, and her sister was too "old" and "mature" to play.

So she twirled around in circles on the mossy green grass of her family estate, hoping that twirling would make her dizzy enough to pass out. Her blue dress twirled with her, twirling way above her hips-if her sister were around she would scold her for having it so high for everyone to see her underwear.

Yet Luna could care less. When she did not feel an ounce dizzy she stopped her silly act. She decided to skip from the mossy grass to the garden where the fountain was.

As Luna passed through the large green bushes that towered over her like a skyscraper, she admired the many red, white, and odd smoky grey roses. The fountain was rather simple: a big bowl, with three smaller bowls stacked upon each other. Water came out of the highest bowl, over-spilling onto the other bowls, giving a hint of a waterfall.

Luna sat on the edge of the fountain, looking into the clear, almost glassy, water. Her hair was a dark brown that fell upon her shoulders in thick lovely curls. Her eyes were an odd lavender, a rare trait passed amongst her mother's family. Her skin was a creamy peach smothered in very gross sweat.

She touched the water with tip of her middle finger, testing it, and nearly recoiled her hand back from its iciness. Suddenly she had an idea, and it was a bad idea, but better than doing nothing. She inhaled air, and while holding it in, dipped her head into the water. What a jolt she felt! It was like she had fell into a whole other world of coldness.

Everything would be snow and icicles and frozen treats and igloos. She lifted her head out of the water instantly feeling the sun's hate again. She wiped the water from her eyes and stared at the rose bushed surrounding her. She began to count them, using her finger to point out each rose she saw.

And as she counted her finger stopped on a particular rose. It was a very oddly shaped rose and rather furry. As Luna stood from the fountain, walking towards the rose, she swore it began to look like a rabbit's ears. She was too close to it now and she reached out her small hand and barely touched the odd rose before it leapt out of the bush. Or rather, a man leapt out. His hair was a snow white and white rabbit ears protruded from the top of his head. His skin was pale and his eyes a frantic deep brown.

"Oh no! Oh why! I can't believe I fell asleep this time!" he hysterically yelled while swiftly pulling out a golden clock locket from his white vest jacket. His brown eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he gawked at the time,

"I'm late I'm late I'm late!" and the man began to run. And Luna followed him, finally having something to do.

"Oh me Oh my, I'm late I'm late I'm late!" the man was running around in such a hurry that Luna almost couldn't keep up. She had followed him to the great oak that lived just a little beyond the garden. She knew the tree as quite large-especially considering her small height-but somehow it appeared so much larger. And its roots had somehow grown taller than her sister.

"Oh it'll be my head this time!" the man suddenly jumped into this massive chasm that Luna never seen before. She stared down into it in awe, getting on her hands and knees, slowly leaning over the crevice to see what was inside. She leaned in a little to far, and her little hand slipped, and she fell in.

* * *

><p>She screamed…and screamed…and screamed…and stopped screaming, realizing that this fall was very unusual. There were doors, of all sizes, falling with her. There were also keys, countless whites and reds. But there was only one key that appealed to Luna, a grey one that happened to catch her eye.<p>

She reached out and grabbed it, and a huge red, white, and grey-splotched door appeared in front of her. She quickly put the key in the door's keyhole and it opened. Sucking her into it. With another scream, she landed on her bottom in a room that looked like her father's chessboard.

The walls, ceiling, and floor, were all in the same white and red checkerboard pattern. It was like she was in a whole other world. The only non-white or red things were two pieces of candy that lye on the floor, a few spaces before her. Written on the blue candy was

"Eat at your own risk" and on the green candy was

"Risk eating." Well Luna sure did love risking things, so she picked up the green candy, unwrapped it, and popped the sweet into her mouth. It tasted very minty, and as she chewed, the other candy began to look more and more small. Soon it looked like a grain of sand.

"So you're the risky type, huh." Said a whisky, kind of snobby, voice. Luna searched the room for a body but all she found was a door that she was sure wasn't there before. And it was the mere size of her hand. She got on her hands and knees once more, trying to become smaller so that she could see the door more clearly. It had lips and big circular eyes, like in a cartoon.

"Well if you want to be small so badly, why not eat the other candy." The door spoke. She stared at the door wide eyed.

"Im…Impossible, but you're a door, doors don't talk." Luna said, and the door snorted.

"What gives you the right to say what can and can't talk." Luna was about to retaliate, but the door was right. In her society, it was taught that doors aren't supposed to talk. Any inanimate object isn't supposed to talk. So what gave her the right to deny this door's right to talk?

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Luna, with the greatest precision and concentration, managed to hold the other candy without crushing it in her, somehow, large hands. She didn't bother trying to unwrap it and simply stuck the whole thing into her mouth. She began to shrink…and shrink…and shrink…and shrink. The door laughed,

"Now your too small!" Luna pouted,

"This is not funny!" the door stared down at her tiny form,

"It won't matter what size you are, where you're going." Luna lifted a dark brow; the door gave her a smug smile and gradually began to open. Behind it was…darkness?

"Just one piece of advice," the door said as Luna reluctantly walked towards the darkness with her eyes closed afraid of what was ahead.

"Keep your head." She stepped into the darkness and the door slammed shut. She slowly peaked through her eyelids and when realizing that it was no longer dark opened her eyes completely. She truly was in a whole other world.

* * *

><p>There were upside down trees, with roots that reached to the oddly white sky with blue clouds. And the grass was not green but brown and the dirt was green. And the plants seemed combined and morphed. There were random cases of stairs that went in all directions, and various keys of white and red. Everything was either inverted, contorted, backwards, or all together strange. It was a land of odds and mysteries.<p>

"It's a wonderland." And Luna continued on the path that would lead her to the most wonders.

She saw the man again. And he was still in hysterics and cold sweats and running around as if being chased by a behemoth. She pursued him.

"Oh no, Oh my, It'll be my head this time!" he cried.

Luna eventually had to stop and catch her breath. She couldn't believe this man had so much energy. She sat on the brown grass, now frustrated. The man was far out of her sight now, and she had no direction of where'd he gone. She lye back on the ground and stared at the inverted sky. She was rather tired, so she closed her eyes, ready to sleep. But a yelp snapped her eyes back open! Hovering over her was a girl with long auburn hair and light brown eyes.

"I finally found you!" Luna sat up; apparently this place did not allow rest.

"I found you I found you I found you!" the girl began to do some kind of dance that looked like a mixture of samba and ballet.

"Yes, yes, you found me," Luna complied,

"So who are you?" the girl stopped dancing.

"Why I'm you silly!" Luna cocked her head to the side. This girl looked nothing like her, she wasn't even her age-more like in her mid-teens. Well their eyes were similar but that was it, and there were plenty of people in the world with shared eyes-in Luna's opinion.

"I'm you in ten years!" Luna stood.

"Oh really? Prove it." The girl smiled, just as Luna would whenever challenged.

"Our father's name is Peter Gaiman, our mother died giving birth to us, and our sister is 'old' and 'mature'." Luna decided to believe this girl; at least until she had a reason not to. The girl pranced over to her taking Luna's hand into her own.

"Come one come on come on, we must find the white rabbit!" Luna assumed the white rabbit was the man she was following.

"But, he's not a rabbit, he's a man." the girl gave her a complex stare.

"Now now Luna, you must keep your mind open in this wonderland."


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

As Luna and herself walked through wonderland, she noticed that the grass had made way to form a green dirt road. And no longer were there upside trees, stairs, and keys. They had stepped into a forest of gigantic mushrooms with blotches of colorful paints and exquisite designs decorating their caps.

The sky had also turned a light pink with purple clouds. Sometimes she would see a creature that looked like some familiar animal, but there was always a detail that seemed to make it its own species.

And as they continued deeper into this mushroom forest, a grey mist (that appeared more as smoke but slightly thinner) that smelt of burnt tobacco began to cloud around them. In the distance Luna could here the sound of an electric guitar being strummed in upbeat. As she got closer to the sound the mist grew thicker.

The mushrooms also became smaller-some Luna could even climb upon. The sound was very loud now, matter fact, Luna had been so distracted by the sound that she forgot about her other self and had let go of her hand. She searched around, thinking she was close by, but she could not see her anywhere.

"Odd."

"Odd indeed." A silky voice said. Luna saw three black mushrooms positioned in a triangular formation. And sitting on those mushrooms were three men.

One had short platinum hair and mischievous squint eyes.

The second one, directly across from the first, had slicked back brown hair and harvest yellow eyes, with a milky peach tang to his skin.

The third was sitting before them, and his hair was a pure blood red, and his eyes a mysterious yet all-knowing smoky grey, and his skin a sickly pale with the only lively color being the dark dot on his forehead.

They all wore long dark swirly patterned kimonos that seemed to stretch beyond their height, giving them a caterpillar look. And they were all smoking heavily from a hookah. The third one, with the red hair, was strumming the guitar that Luna heard, while the hookah's pipe was secured in his mouth.

"What is Odd, Aizen?" the one with the mischievous squint eyes said, as if odd was a living thing.

"But what is normal?" Luna ignored the man and looked to the other one with slicked brown hair.

"You and your word play, Gin," he said,

"Normal is not even a word."

"Yes it is." Luna conveyed causing the two men to look down at her with smug grins.

"Its simple, whatever is not odd, is normal." The man with platinum hair chuckled,

"And who gave you the right to intrude on our conversation, little one?" Luna slightly recoiled not expecting to here such rude words.

"You're looking for something aren't you?" the man with harvest yellow eyes asked and Luna nodded.

"Well if anyone knows all things it's the Oh Great One Genkaku." Luna looked to the man with the smoky grey eyes, who still played his guitar in an upbeat tone.

"One pill makes you larger" the man named Gin sang in his silky voice,

"And one pill makes you small" the man named Aizen jumped in,

"And the one that mother gives you, do nothing at all." Luna walked up to the red-haired man and stared at him straight in the eyes, though he did not even spare her a glance. The man didn't seem remotely aware that she was there.

"Hello." Luna greeted quite harshly, she did not like the lack of this man's attention.

And he still ignored her.

"You have to be more polite than that if you want him to at least look at you." Gin said casually, inhaling more of the substance in his hookah. Luna did not want to be polite to someone so rude, but she did need answers.

"Excuse me," she said softly, but still no reaction.

"Try calling him Oh Great One, he loves that." Said Aizen. Luna sighed,

"If you could spare a moment of your time Oh Great One." And the man's eyes instantly locked onto her eyes and he stopped strumming his guitar.

"I'm listening." He said in such a deep, rotund, smoky voice that made Luna shiver in unease.

"I…I'm looking for the white rabbit." She said. And the man began to strum his guitar again,

"Well, which one?" Luna lifted her brow in confusion. There was more than just one man with rabbit ears? And she never had the chance to talk to him so she didn't know where he came from or even his real name.

"There's four white rabbits little one," Gin said,

"The white rabbit of the hearts, the white rabbit of the spades, the white rabbit of the cloves,-"

"And the white rabbit of the diamonds." Aizen finished.

"Let me ask a different question," the one named Genkaku spoke.

"Where do you think it is?" well I wouldn't be here if I knew, Luna thought. But she did think hard for his question. The white rabbit kept yelling that he was late, and it would be his head.

"Wherever he is, he's late." Aizen exhaled a large cloud of smoke,  
>"So you want to know where the rabbit of the hearts is."<p>

"I wouldn't go down that path deary." Gin said.

"Stop interfering you twits!" Genkaku bellowed and the other two were automatically silenced, drowning themselves in more smoke.

"You don't know where you are, so if you don't know where you're going, how do you expect to find the white rabbit of the hearts? This is a big world Luna." Luna stepped back a little; she did not remember ever mentioning her name to either of these men.

"You look like a Luna." Genkaku answered, as if he were reading her mind.

"I don't know how, but he's the one that led me here, even if it was unintentional." The red-haired man suddenly chuckled darkly.

"The white rabbit of the hearts is not so much of a fool that he'd allow some outsider to roam around in wonderland. He knew you were following him; he led you here on purpose. So answer this question. Why are you here?

"I don't know," Luna snapped.

"I was bored, I didn't expect to fall into some odd place that has no sense of logic and conception!"

"One pill makes you larger," Gin begun to sing again,

"And one pill makes you small. And the one that mother gives you-"

"-Do nothing at all." Aizen sang along.

"Go ask Alice," Genkaku joined,

"When she's ten feet tall. And if you go. Chasing rabbits~and you know you're going to fall-"

"Stop it!" Luna never felt so angry in her five years of life!

"Stop it Stop it Stop it! Forget I ever bothered you!"

"Oh, now this is truly an Odd." Gin laughed at her expression.

"Why are you trying to act mature little one, there's nothing wrong with being a silly child."

"But I am a silly child, I'm not being mature! You're the ones acting immature! All I want to do is find the white rabbit of the hearts and all you're doing is making fun of me, singing, and asking me difficult questions!"

…There was a silence...

And now Luna felt embarrassed of her outburst. She hid her face in her thick curls and stared at the ground.

"…I'm sorry." Genkaku stopped strumming his guitar and placed a large hand on Luna's head.

"There's a tea party going on not too far from here. Luna, why don't you go join them." Luna nodded and walked pass the Oh Great One's mushroom, continuing down the green dirt path.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

The further Luna walked away from the three strange men the thinner the mist became, until it was completely gone like a forgotten memory. The sky was now a deep purple yet the clouds were now blue and all the plants surrounding the mushrooms started to sink back into the ground-as if the dark was repelling them.

But there was one odd plant that caught Luna's eye. It looked more like a smile, with bright white teeth. When the smile moved she let out a gasp and nearly fell to the ground in shock. The disembodied smile slowly began to have a form. At first it was transparent, but as the body became solid, it's smile shifted to a simple grin.

It was a woman with pure purple hair and purple ears were upon her head, and a fluffy purple striped tail swished back and forth behind her. Her eyes were an intense yellow green and she wore a purple striped body suit that covered all her brown skin, save for her face.

"Left and right, good and bad, life and death. If there is a left there must be a right, if there is a good there is bad, and if there is life there is inevitably death. Do you understand, wanderer?" the woman's voice reminded her of Gin's. It was silky and had a playful tone to it, yet somehow managed a hint of severity.

"There is a balance." Luna said. The woman circled her, like a curious cat would when examining something new.

"Yes! There is always a balance. One is born with a left and a right, bad will be triumphed by good, and death will circle back to life. It is the law of the universe. The only, what you would call logical, doctrine of this wonderland."

"Who are you?" the woman laughed heartedly.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat, you foolish child," and her face disappeared except for her wide grin.

"I am and not am." Luna pouted; why was everyone here so confusing?

"In other words, I exist and, at the same time, don't exist. It's a rather simple context. I am a nuisance to the law of the universe."

"Is that so." Luna was finding this woman, or more appropriately the Cheshire Cat, very creepy. The Cat's body disappeared, leaving behind her grin, ears, and tail.

"Tell me wanderer. Do you even know your purpose here?" she queried. And Luna was going to answer, but the Cat laughed until her grin, ears, and tail evaporated. She was gone.

* * *

><p>Before Luna now was a small picket gate with diamonds, spades, cloves, and hearts engraved all over it. Arcing over the gate was a green and red vine bush, and sprouting like fruit on a tree from these vines were red and white roses. She opened the gate and walked further into the vines bush's arc.<p>

There was a heated conversation going on and Luna was hesitant on interrupting but then she smelt a delicious scent of grey earl. It felt like ages since she had tea. A long table covered by a pink tablecloth, was decorated with five teapots and countless teacups of the same color.

There was vanilla cake, devil cake, lemon squares, brownies, cookies of all kinds, and red velvet cake; some already sliced on platters with crackers on the side. There were only four chairs, and filling the other three were two men and a woman. The two men were the ones having, a rather one-sided, argument and the woman was sound asleep as if she were in a soundless chamber.

"You and your cursed riddles! Teatime starts at six p.m! Why can't you be early for once!" the one with carrot colored hair and chocolate eyes shouted. He had brown hare ears protruding from his carrot hair and angry veins were popping out of his neck and face.

"Now now Hare, it is impossible for me to be late since we are stuck in a space that does not allow time to move forward." The other man, with blonde hair covered by a top hat and light grass green eyes said calmly.

The one called the Hare screamed and picked up a teapot and threw it at the man with the top hat. Luna gasped and stared wide eyed as the blonde man easily dodged it while laughing maniacally as the clay material shattered all over his top hat.

"Stop being late for tea!"

"You baboons, don't you see our guest has arrived." The woman, that was supposed to be asleep, said. Her hair was so dark it looked blue and her eyes were a sea marsh blue. She also had little mouse ears peeking through her hair at the top of her head.

"Ah! So so sorry, the Hare was yelling so loudly I became distracted, please please have a seat." The blonde man stood from his chair and pulled out the fourth chair for Luna to sit. She walked over to the seat and sat down.

"You're late for tea." The Hare breathed out, causing Luna to giggle.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry little girl, um…what is your name?" the blonde man asked.

"Luna." He took off his top hat and placed it over his heart.

"I am the Mad Hatter, the carrot over there is the Hare, and the Dormouse seems to have fallen asleep again." And she had. She was sound asleep.

"Would you care for some tea and cake?"

"That would be delightful." Luna said, feeling somewhat comfortable around the Mad Hatter. He seemed like a logical person, though his name was rather radical.

"Pour our guest some tea Hare and wake the Dormouse. She would not want to be asleep now." The Hare did as the Hatter said and grabbed another teapot. He held it over the Dormouse's head and poured enough steaming hot tea on her that she awoke with a scream.

"Ouch! You! Why did you do that!" the Hare ignored her and poured Luna a cup of earl grey. The Hatter had brought her a small plate of red velvet cake.

"So Luna, you happened to be joining us on a very special occasion." The Hatter said,

"You see, today is the Hare's unbirthday."

"Un…birthday? I don't think I understand." Luna said. The Mad Hatter, the Hare, even the sleeping Dormouse, laughed.

"You don't know what an unbirthday is, do you?" the Hare said. Luna frowned and shook her head for 'no'.

"Well, it is simple. It is all the three hundred and sixty four days you were not born!" the Hatter explained,

"So, technically, it's my unbirthday too." Luna said, and the blonde man looked at her in shock.

"Is it!" Luna believed it'd be everyone's unbirthday, but she decided to leave it at that.

"Well let us sing the unbirthday song then!"

"And a one and a two and a-" the Hare began, while the Hatter made this weird drum beat with his mouth and fist on his chest. The Dormouse, now awake, added to the percussion by drumming on the table with the eating utensils.

"Happy unbirthday to you!" they sang in unison,

"Today is your unbirthday! Rejoice and play! Eat lots of cake, drink tea, especially earl grey! Happy happy unbirthday! For the best present you must pray, and at the end of the day, we will all say hurray! Because it's your special happy unbirthday!" Luna applauded and thanked them.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, the Dormouse worked so hard on the lyrics." The Hatter said,

"Hey! I helped too!" the Hare yelled,

"Yes, and the Hare worked hard too. Say, Luna, can I ask you a serious question. And you have to answer honestly." Luna nodded and the Hatter smiled in approval.

"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"


End file.
